


There's a First Time For Everything

by beren



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always in the past, Abby has hedged her bets with Connor, leaving herself a shadow of a way out even inside her own head. Now that has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



> [](http://alyse.livejournal.com/profile)[**alyse**](http://alyse.livejournal.com/) I really hope you like this. :) Thanks to my Soph for fixing all the ugly mistakes.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: het](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20het), [fandom: primeval](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20primeval), [fictype: oneshot](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20oneshot), [pairing: pr - abby/connor](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20pr%20-%20abby/connor), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
So many things had changed in the last year it was impossible to process them all in one thought. Abby counted herself among those changed things and sometimes she just didn't remember who she had once been. It was all so much bigger now; it wasn't about anomalies and dinosaurs in Hyde Park, it was about the end of the world and stopping it from happening. So many people had died and there was the chance that so many more would as well and it was down to them to stop it.

In the end it was that simple fact that had kept them going in the Cretaceous. They had had to fight for their lives every second of every day they had been stuck there, but neither of them had been willing to give up. Then they had found Helen's remote; it had been damaged, but Connor had used the two they had and made them one and they had made it home. That had been a week ago and Abby still found herself awake at night at the slightest noise, even Rex chirping in his sleep. Connor was no better at sleeping it seemed and they had spent at least two nights camped in front of the TV.

Connor was another of the things that had changed; there was something boyish about him still, always would be probably, but there was a man behind those kind eyes as well. He was never going to be an alpha male, not like Becker was or Stephen had been, but then Abby was beginning to think that maybe her type wasn't macho man after all. The way his smile lit up his face was stunning and sometimes that had been the one thing to make life bearable while they had been stuck with dinosaurs and a million other creatures that wanted to eat them.

They were back in the modern world, all comfortable amenities and inside plumbing and it was as if they didn't quite fit anymore. They had kept each other alive and sane; that they had made it was a miracle and Abby wasn't quite sure how to go on. For once Connor seemed to actually be asleep, so she was alone in her vigil on the sofa and it was Connor who was on her mind. Several times while they were through the anomaly she had thought about taking Connor up on the offer that was always in his eyes and every time she had talked herself out of it. It probably would have got them killed anyway, but now they were safe and home and she was running out of reasons.

Connor loved her, she knew that without a doubt; it was possible he had done since just about the first time they had met. It would be just like Connor to have been holding a flame straight away; a real one as well, not some silly crush. The question was, what was she really feeling for him? For a while there she hadn't known at all and it had frightened her a little; the strange feeling inside, then she had declared how she felt, but she hadn't really been sure. The whole thing had been a pressure moment, one of those instinctive things and things had been a little odd after that and she and Connor had been doing a dance of maybes.

It was funny, since they had made it back things had been different between them. Always before she had felt a little pressured; Connor had always been there, always trying for her affection. Now he was still there, but their time in the Cretaceous had changed him as well. The offer was still there in his body language and his eyes; 'I want you, I love you, you can have me', but it was less demanding. Connor was giving her space even though he was back in the flat, because it was mental space, not physical space and it was just what she needed.

Uncurling slowly from her seat, she stood up, glancing up at the second floor of the loft to where Connor was sleeping. It was time she made up her mind, time to decide exactly what she wanted. She padded almost silently to the stairs in her bare feet, t-shirt and briefs keeping her warm under a huge old cardigan that had been washed so many times it was now six sizes too big. Her footsteps couldn't have made more than a whisper of sound as she walked up to Connor's landing room, but when she reached the top she could see him looking in her direction.

"Connor," she said and smiled at him.

"Abs," he replied quietly, "what can I do for you?"

Still smiling, she walked over towards the bed, shedding the cardigan as she went, and then she lifted the cover and slipped underneath, snuggling up beside him out of the chilly night air. It made her smile even more that Connor just let her as well, winding an arm around her without so much as asking her what she was doing.

"I love you," she said, feeling it completely for the first time.

There were no ifs, no buts, just certainty in her heart and in her head and it made her feel amazingly happy.

"I love you too," Connor replied, squeezing her shoulder just a little.

"And in the morning," she continued, snuggling down a little bit more, "I want to have sex."

Then she closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling at peace for the first time since they had come back.

"Um, Abby," Connor said just as she was beginning to drift off.

"Yeah?" she asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Did you really just say you wanted to have sex or was I dreaming?"

Now that was certified Connor if ever she heard it and she grinned, opening her eyes and lifting her head so she could look at him.

"Yes, Conn," she said, smiling at him, "I said I wanted to have sex. Now go to sleep or you won't be able to get it up in the morning."

"Okay," Connor said weakly; the expression on his face was priceless.

Abby put her head back down and relaxed again; everything was going beautifully.

====

The blinds on the skylight were open and they both woke at dawn these days. If you weren't up by first light in the Cretaceous, something would eat you, sort of like the early carnivore catches the herbivore or something like that. Abby opened her eyes feeling relaxed and happy and properly rested for the first time in ages. She could tell by Connor's breathing that he was not asleep, but he hadn't moved and she was still curled up to his side. Lifting her head she looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning," she said, just enjoying the moment.

"Morning," he replied, smiling back, but looking just a little nervous.

Something was definitely bothering him, she could tell.

"So," she said, ever so gently running her hand up over his hip and under his t-shirt just to see what he would do.

What happened was he shifted nervously and Abby was not sure how to interpret that.

"Yeah, about that," Connor said, sounding very unsure.

For the first time Abby doubted herself; maybe she had been reading it all wrong, maybe Connor had been giving her space because he didn't want her that way anymore. Maybe the reason he had sounded so shocked the previous night was not that he had just been being himself, but that he was unsure if he wanted to do this. The 'I love you too' could have been some overly brotherly thing, after all they had been sleeping curled up to each other the entire time they were in the Cretaceous.

"You don't want to?" she asked, as self-doubt crowded into her head.

Everyone had to have a weak point, turned out hers was Connor.

"What? No, I do," Connor said hastily, "it's just, well, there might be something I haven't made quite clear."

Typically waffley and not very informative.

"You've decided you're gay?" she decided to shock the truth out of him, since when he was flustered about something else Connor tended to come out with what had been bothering him in the first place.

"No," Connor almost squawked, "well ... no."

That was interesting; Connor might just have hidden depths and Abby made a mental note to find out what had made him hesitate, but another time.

"Spit it out, Conn," she said, deciding to have mercy, "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

He just looked so delightfully nervous that it was impossible not to fall in love with him all over again.

"Sex," he said after taking a deep breath, "I might have exaggerated my experience."

That made her smile.

"All men do that, Connor," she said and shimmied up the bed to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm not expecting Casanova crossed with James Bond or anything."

Surprisingly he did not look overly relieved.

"Um," he replied, if anything looking more nervous, "I might have completely lied."

Abby wasn't quite sure what Connor was getting at; he was clearly trying to tell her something, but she wasn't catching on. What the hell could he mean by 'completely lied'? Then, looking at his pink cheeks and anxious expression, the penny finally dropped.

"Connor," she said gently, realising just how delicate the subject was, "are you saying you've never done this before."

He looked mortified, but nodded.

"Got close a couple of times," he said as if trying to defend himself, "but something always happened just at the wrong time."

Love was not something Abby did easily and she was sure she loved Connor and at that moment she loved him even more. He was just so precious and, given his confession, so many things finally made sense.

"Then," she said, pushing a wayward strand of hair off of his forehead, "it would give me great pleasure to be your first; that is, if you still want to?"

One thing she did not want to do was force him in to anything he wasn't ready for.

"Oh god yes," Connor replied in what could only be described as a rather desperate tone, "please."

He sounded so lovely when he was almost begging, another thing she mentally noted for another time; for now she was going to be very gentle.

"Would you like me to show you how it's done properly?" she asked, kissing him gently between words and looking him in the eyes.

Some men were a little strange about the woman taking charge and the last thing she wanted to do was scare him off before they had begun. She didn't think Connor would be one of those men, but it was always best to check, just in case it was something they were going to have to work on. Abby didn't mind sexual hang ups, she had a few herself, just so long as they weren't insurmountable.

"Yeah," he said, sounding not quite sure, but incredibly needy.

It was a rather heady combination and Abby felt a stab of arousal move through her body. For a long time she had looked on Connor kind of like a cute puppy, fun to have around, but one you wanted to shut in the kitchen when you were doing adult things. He was still cute and he still had the big-eyed puppy thing going on, but she so wanted to corrupt that innocence.

Pushing the covers back, she knelt up and calmly pulled her t-shirt over her head, appreciating the way Connor's eyes roved all over her body as she revealed it. If nothing else it could never be said that Connor tried to hide his enthusiasm for anything and it seemed sex was no different, only, at that moment, there wasn't the sometimes funny, boyish glee he often showed, there was very adult, very male desire in his gaze.

Swinging one leg over him, she straddled his hips, pushing down just a little and watching his long lashes fluttering as she rubbed against what already felt like a very impressive hard-on. Connor was waiting for her, letting her lead completely, and it was a new experience that she liked. With the kind of men she usually went for: older, debonair, action men kind of guys, it wasn't a position she had ever found herself in before. Oh she'd been a part of some games, ordering around her man in bed, but it had always been just that: a game. Connor was not playing a game, he was looking at her with explicit trust and total devotion to the moment.

Leaning over, she took his hands, lifting them up, placing one on her left breast and the other on her right side, giving him permission to touch. Almost instantly he began to caress her, cupping her breast, running his fingers over her skin and even gently rolling one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He was learning her, almost as if she was one of his computers, she could tell, and she let herself react, moaning quietly as tiny shots of electricity ran from her nipple into the rest of her body.

Abby was already getting wet, she could feel it inside her little panties. She had never believed she would want Connor this much, not before today, and her body throbbed with the pure pleasure of the need.

She let him play for a while, guiding him when he didn't seem sure if he was allowed to do something and basically just enjoying him enjoying her. It was slow, gentle and very soon, not enough.

"My turn," she said, tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt and making him sit up a little so she could pull it off.

To most of the world Connor looked like a nerd, but he hadn't been the geek behind the computer in quite a long time and Abby found out just how un-nerdy he was when she pulled off his shirt. They were both lean from their time through the anomaly and muscles rippled under his skin, muscles she wanted to touch; so she did, after throwing the shirt over her shoulder. She had just begun exploring over his pecs, leaving the nipples for later and was moving on to his sides when he flinched and giggled. That really wasn't the response she was after.

"Sorry," he said, going a lovely pink, "ticklish."

"Well I'll just have to be a bit firmer then, won't I," she said, smiling and deciding to rearrange the plan in her head.

Very deliberately she tweaked one of his nipples quite hard and watched for his reaction. The sound he made was kind of strangled and he gasped quite a lot and seemed to be a little confused at the whether it was good or not.

"Too much," she asked, since she didn't want to push him past his comfort zone on his first time out.

Connor just nodded wordlessly and Abby went for something else. Bending down, she kissed the same nipple and very gently sucked it into her mouth before releasing it and flicking her tongue over it several times. Connor seemed to be enjoying it, given the way he made very encouraging noises and squirmed underneath her. There was no doubt he was very sensitive there. Taking her time, she lavished attention on first one nipple and then the other just to see how far she could take him.

"Abs," Connor said in a somewhat desperate tone; it was nice to hear her name said with such need. "Abby!" that got her attention and she stopped, looking at him; he was blushing again. "Don't want to go off too soon."

She corrected her mental note to 'very sensitive' and smiled at him.

"That would be a shame," she said, shimmying further down his body, "because I really do want to try what you're hiding under your Star Wars boxers."

They were a pair she'd bought him as a joke quite a while ago, but Connor really seemed to like them.

"Maybe I shouldn't be hiding anymore then?" he suggested, trying to sound vaguely in control, which was just so sweet.

"I think you might be right," she replied, climbing off his legs and sliding the boxers down very rapidly before Connor had the remotest chance to prepare himself.

"You're evil," was Connor's response as he lay there, rather breathless and trying to recover his composure, well what he had had of it to begin with.

"Just the way you like me," Abby replied sweetly and then shimmied out of her panties as well, at which point Connor seemed to lose the ability to speak for a while.

If Connor was with sex like he was with everything else Abby had seen him turn his hand to, he was going to be a fast learner, so she enjoyed the upper hand while she still had it. Climbing back on top of him, she gave him a quick eyeful and then made herself comfortable over his thighs. She rather liked the wide open feeling it gave her, since she didn't have very long legs and she had to spread them a long way to sit over him.

"Now," she said, looking down at where Connor's cock was standing proud, just waiting for her, "aren't we a healthy boy."

Then she reached out, at which point all bets seemed to be off.

"Oh god," Connor said as she stroked him firmly, fingers slipping over the damp head of his cock and down the shaft.

Sometimes Connor acted like a teenager, but there was nothing boyish about the dick in her hand. Abby liked it; long, but not too long, with a decent girth and she could already almost feel what it would be like sliding into her. She'd had one boyfriend once who had been hung like a stallion and, frankly, that had been uncomfortable, especially when he decided to go at it like a thoroughbred and Abby preferred a more reasonable sized man. Connor was just about perfect; who knew what she had been missing all this time.

"I think," she said, smiling at him, "you have been hiding your assets."

It never hurt to do a little ego stroking while in bed.

"All you had to do was ask," Connor replied, trailing off at the end with a little gasp when she stroked him again.

Of course there was one thing they were missing and she reached over to the little box Connor kept on the bedside table. She knew exactly what was in it and he was blushing when she came back with a condom, but didn't do her the disservice of asking her how she knew where he kept them. The foil packet ripped easily and she pulled out the little circle of rolled latex.

Connor's breathing hitched and then sped up as she, ever so slowly, rolled it down over his cock, taking her time to draw out every nuance of his reaction. There was almost a look of disbelief in Connor's eyes, as if he couldn't quite come to terms with the fact that this was actually happening. When she lifted herself up and moved back into position over his hips, he nearly stopped breathing all together.

"Ready for me, Conn?" she asked, smiling down at him.

"Yeah," he replied, voice husky and low.

She was so wet from just thinking about it that she slipped over him like they were gliding together. Her muscles ached just a little as she pushed down and his cock filled her, but it was the delicious kind of ache that made her nerves sing with pleasure.

"Oh hell, oh god, oh Jesus," Connor was vocal in his appreciation and his hips bucked up, pushing him further into her.

"Oh yes," she said, feeling that almost too much, but oh so good sensation as he thrust into her, "just like that."

Connor, it seemed, took her at her word, because he braced his hips in position as she began to move and when she lifted herself up and pushed back down again she got just about everything he had to give. God it felt good. It had been rather a long time since she had had a real man inside her; she had quite an extensive toy collection hidden under her bed in a box labelled 'Old School Things', but an actual human being was a whole other ball game.

Leaning forward and over him, she braced herself on the bed with her hands and then began to move. Lifting up, she came down again and this time rolled her hips as well and Connor moaned in response. She was definitely going to enjoy this and Connor was catching on very fast. After a few more rounds of being ridden, Connor seemed to gain in confidence and began to move himself, carefully thrusting upwards as she came down and increasing the force with which their bodies met.

"Might have to move you to the head of the class," she said breathlessly as they moved together in increasingly better time.

Connor's hand moved round her waist and slid down over her buttocks, gripping her and pulling them closer and it was her turn to moan. She wasn't quite sure he realised he was pulling her open with his strong grip, but she didn't care, as long as he kept doing it.

The bed was creaking as they moved together with more and more power and Abby felt her arousal building and building. Connor was breathing hard and making little gasping noises with every thrust now and she could tell he was getting close, closer than she was, so she took control again. Sitting back, she took him deep inside, rocking her hips rather than her whole body now and his hands moved to her hips.

She needed to touch herself and she sat back as far as she dared, pushing her fingers into her wet folds and bringing them back, circling round her sensitive clit. She was so aroused that she didn't even have to worry about being over sensitive, everything just felt good and she rubbed at her clit as she moved her hips in sweeping circles.

"Oh my god," Connor's voice made her open her eyes where they had fallen closed as she had thrown her head back and he was looking at her, pupils so dilated his eyes were nearly all black.

He was watching her riding him and touching herself and he seemed to be drinking in every move she made. It was the final connection she needed, the one that took her mind completely to the same place her body had been for some time and, like throwing a switch, she came. Her muscled all clamped down on him deep inside her and she shuddered, garbled little sounds coming out of her mouth as her whole body shook. She was usually a lot more vocal in bed, but everything kind of crept up on her and hit her all at once and her voice mostly got lost somewhere.

Connor on the other hand was more than vocal; when she clamped down on him, he swore and that must have done it for him as well, because he was bucking up into her and saying something, that was vaguely along the lines of disbelief. Abby wasn't really listening as she rode out the best orgasm she had had in a long time. She knew it was really, really good because her fingers and her nose were tingling, which only ever happened when it was the best kind. Sometimes she wondered if men realised orgasms came in different levels, yet more to explore with Connor another day, but as it was she mentally awarded him a gold star and then climbed off of him, collapsing by his side.

He had his eyes closed and was breathing hard with a completely bliss filled expression on his face. Abby awarded herself a gold star as well.

"Conn," Abby said a minute or so later, perfectly relaxed as her body remembered everything with little thrills as her nerves finally calmed down; "you know we have to save the world now, right?"

"Oh yeah," Connor replied and, seemingly of one mind, they both turned their heads and looked at each other, and he smiled the most wonderful smile; "that's the easy part."

**The End**


End file.
